


once again

by HouseOfChansoo



Series: you do you [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Series, blind!kyungsoo, half!demon chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfChansoo/pseuds/HouseOfChansoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of events that led Park Chanyeol to his happiness in the form of one Do Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i - iii

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, as always! attempting the 100 prompts challenge for this particular drabble series and they are by no means posted in chronological order. Hope you would enjoy these!

i. A chance meeting

Park Chanyeol pouts as he trudges all the way back to his apartment, all the while pulling his hoodie so much that it is now covering almost half of his face. He still can’t believe how those humans had chased him out of their supermarkets – he wasn’t even the one causing troubles almost half of the time and it was just ridiculous. It wasn’t his fault – at least not 100% his fault – that he was born half human and half demon. His parents had very much loved each other despite their very obvious differences and overcame a lot of things together. Chanyeol was and still is quite proud of his parents; they are the reason why he is what he is today. 

So it isn’t fair to him that he gets chased away just because he has two small horns protruding out of his forehead – he is quite thankful that he isn’t a full demon like her mother is because they would probably piss their pants if they ever saw his mother in her real form – and his eyes are always changing depending on his moods. They are probably blue right now because Chanyeol feels sadder than he is angry at how he had been treated. (Okay, so perhaps it may have been somewhat his fault but it’s not like Chanyeol chose to be born in to this life).

Chanyeol whimpers pathetically when the guilt starts sinking in. He immediately whips out his phone and is about to call his mum to apologise when he trips.  
Chanyeol falls flat on his face and lets out a whine. He doesn’t even bother getting up and instead presses his head to the ground – it’s really unhygienic to do this but at this point, Chanyeol frankly doesn’t care about it anymore, he just wants to be sad and angry and maybe throw a tantrum somewhere in between – when he hears someone clearing their throat uneasily.

“E-Excuse me?”

Chanyeol jumps and sits back on his knees, eyes wide in surprise, heart racing when he finally finds the source of the voice. “Oh my God, I am so sorry!” Chanyeol all but yells when he notices the man he had tripped over. He had actually thought he tripped over the air earlier. Chanyeol is almost afraid of what the man will do to him. 

Surprisingly, the man is startled by his loud voice and Chanyeol scolds himself for forgetting to use his inside voice. The man then waves his hand dismissively and Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows when he realises something is amiss. The man isn’t even saying bad to him or scorning him – he just looks very lost and out of place. 

“Can you help me?” The man finally asks after looking around for a few seconds. “Have you seen my cane? I need it.” He says and that’s when Chanyeol finally realises that the man in front of him is blind. He has never seen or met a blind person before, only heard stories about them from his parents and he is both in awe and in shock. In awe because this man’s voice sounded very nice to his ears and in shock because that’s also probably the reason why he didn’t react the same way some of the townspeople did. Chanyeol looks around for the cane and found it a few steps away – that must have been the thing he had tripped over and suddenly his guilt doubled. 

“Uh, yeah, wait.” Chanyeol scrambles to his feet and rushes towards the cane. He picks it up, quickly checking the condition of the cane before going back to the man, feeling thankful that he had not done any damage to the cane at all because that would have been too horrible. “Here you go – uh, sorry again.” Chanyeol hands out the cane when he is in front of the man and almost smacks himself with it when the man began to grasp the air in front of him in his attempts to take back his cane from Chanyeol. Chanyeol lets out another strangled squeak and feels his ears turning as red as his hair and gently, he holds the man’s – small! – hand and places the cane there. 

The smile on the man’s face is so bright and blinding that Chanyeol actually had to look away, dropping the man’s hand like it was hot coal. He could feel his cheeks blushing and he cleared his throat. “Sorry.” He mumbles.

The man lets out a chuckle and Chanyeol’s ears burned harder. “You apologise too much – it’s alright.” He says in Chanyeol’s direction and Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Thank you though.” Chanyeol nods his head and is about to reply when the man continues to speak. “Could you help point me in the direction of the town? I seem to have lost my bearings after you tripped earlier.” He tells Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nods his head and then flushes when he remembers the man in front of him cannot see. He slowly places his hands on the man’s shoulders – they are small too – and turned him towards the right direction. “There you go; you should just walk straight ahead and you’ll be able to get to the town.” He tells the man awkwardly and the man lets out another small chuckle, causing Chanyeol to grin at how melodious it sounds to his ears.

“Thank you, Sir. Have a good day!” The man gives him another blinding smile and then walks towards the town.

It takes Chanyeol a few minutes to come to his senses; the man had not once scowl at him or give him the stink-eye (mainly because he is blind but that’s another story!) but Chanyeol feels happy. He knows it’s a little bit silly because the man could not possibly have realised he had been talking to a half demon half human being but still, Chanyeol hopes he could see the man again soon. His smile had been beautiful and blinding, warming his heart.

 

ii. Holding Hands

The first time Chanyeol finally had the guts to hold on to Kyungsoo’s hand, it wasn’t what he had expected – in fact, it had been better. Kyungsoo’s hands were smaller compared to his and he was always in awe whenever he looks at their connected hands. One of Chanyeol’s hands can easily hold on to both of Kyungsoo’s and it is things like these that makes him blush like a high school girl. He likes it. He likes holding hands with Kyungsoo.

“You’re always fascinated with my hands.” Kyungsoo speaks up, pulling Chanyeol out of his reverie and Chanyeol lets out a sheepish laugh. Kyungsoo tightens his hold on Chanyeol’s hand and gives him a small smile. “Why do you like them so much?”

Chanyeol takes a few seconds to come up with an answer. “I really don’t know – it’s just so fulfilling?” Chanyeol wasn’t quite sure what he is trying to tell Kyungsoo – he really cannot explain the amount of love he has for the man sitting beside him but all Chanyeol knows is that he wants to protect Kyungsoo always. “They make me want to protect you very much.”

Kyungsoo lets out a chuckle. “I don’t really need protecting that much.” Kyungsoo points out and Chanyeol nods his head, yes, he knows that very well by now but it had been a habit to always reach for Kyungsoo whenever he feels threatened or his demon senses are tingling with alert. 

“I know. I just like holding your hand.” Chanyeol smiles and Kyungsoo huffs before pulling Chanyeol’s hand on to his lap. Chanyeol simply lets his boyfriend do whatever he wants.  
“Your hands are bigger than mine – I can feel that.” Kyungsoo mutters as he begins tracing Chanyeol’s hand, softly touching them. Chanyeol smiles and scoots closer to his boyfriend, leaning down so that their heads are almost touching. “I was always afraid… but I don’t think I am afraid anymore – you’re the reason for that and I’m thankful.” Kyungsoo turns his head towards Chanyeol’s direction and Chanyeol takes that chance to press his lips on to his boyfriend who reciprocates the kiss.

“You’re silly.” Kyungsoo says the moment the two of them pull away which causes Chanyeol to laugh. “But I like it.” 

Chanyeol grins and presses his lips to Kyungsoo’s temple before holding Kyungsoo’s hand once again. He doesn’t know how long he is able to enjoy this – before, before Kyungsoo finds out what he really is and as much as Chanyeol really wants to tell Kyungsoo he just couldn’t. Kyungsoo makes him so happy and until he can no longer do it, Chanyeol will continue to hold his hands. 

 

iii. Piano

“I didn’t know you knew how to play the piano!” Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo once Kyungsoo gets off the stage and Chanyeol reaches out for Kyungsoo’s hand, pulling him closer. Kyungsoo laughs and smiles at Chanyeol. “You sure are full of surprises and I like it.” He grins so widely that his cheeks are starting to hurt.

“My mother is a piano teacher and I actually find playing piano to be therapeutic.” Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol as he lets himself be led by his boyfriend – it still makes Kyungsoo blush and feel extremely warm and fuzzy whenever he thinks about the taller man being his boyfriend. “Why? Do you know how to play the piano too?”

Chanyeol is quiet for a few seconds but he tightens his hold on Kyungsoo’s hand for a bit. “Yeah; I’m not good at it though – I, uh, play by the ear and taught myself how to play the piano so I’m definitely not as good as you!” Chanyeol stumbles over his words, wanting to praise his boyfriend and just shower him with a lot of compliments. “You looked really cool when you were on the stage earlier and everyone seemed taken with how you played – it was full of emotions and I think I almost shed a few tears.” Chanyeol tells him earnestly, causing Kyungsoo to laugh and wraps his arm around Chanyeol’s waist.

Chanyeol grins down at his boyfriend, placing a kiss on the top of his head. “You’re so great, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “You should let me hear you play the piano sometimes? Maybe we can even do a duet together.” Kyungsoo suggests and as much as Chanyeol wants to jump at the suggestion, he still worries about what others would think of Kyungsoo and of their relationship together. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Kyungsoo squeezes Chanyeol’s waist and abruptly stops walking causing Chanyeol to promptly stop too. “I can hear the gears turning in your head very loudly – stop.” Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol firmly and Chanyeol pouts but nods his head. “You should stop caring about what other people would think of me – I want to listen to you play the piano and I also want to perform with you.”

Chanyeol wraps his arms around his boyfriend and hugs him tight. Kyungsoo sighs before he wraps both of his arms around Chanyeol’s body. “Okay.”

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. “Hm?”

Chanyeol pulls back slightly. “Let’s go to my place and I’ll let you listen to me playing the piano and then we can figure out if I’m good enough or not to perform with you next time!” Chanyeol takes the time to really look at his boyfriend who is staring at him, in his direction and he smiles. His boyfriend is the cutest and he is hopelessly in love with him. 

Kyungsoo finally smiles at him and nods his head. “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i should be sleeping because i'm physically and emotionally tired but ended up doing this instead! sorry for the mess of mistakes, it's always going to be unedited unfortunately! will try to upload more soon! Have a good day/night!

iv. Heartbeat

After all of those years where he fell asleep to the sound of his own breathing and the occasional noise from the fan in his room, it feels somewhat silly to say this but it was not unwelcomed. As a matter of fact, Kyungsoo welcomes the change with his arms opened and he welcomes Park Chanyeol in to his life. He can never go back to how he had been before.

“Are you ready to sleep, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks when he catches Kyungsoo yawning. His boyfriend nods his head sleepily and Chanyeol smiles. “Why don’t you go ahead to your room and I will join you once I finished these?” Chanyeol tells his boyfriend – he still has a few more documents to read. Even if he was not staying at his own house – he hasn’t been for a while – his father still wanted to keep him up to date with the company’s affairs.

Kyungsoo doesn’t mean to pout, he really doesn’t but he does and this causes Chanyeol to pause from his readings. He mumbles something and even with his heightened hearing, Chanyeol still couldn’t hear what his boyfriend had said so he asks Kyungsoo to repeat it once again.

Kyungsoo’s cheeks are flushed now and he clears his throat before repeating his answer. “I… can’t sleep if I’m not in your arms, listening to your heartbeat.” He clears his throat a few more times after that, sheepishly rubbing his nape. He could also feel his ears turning red too because they feel very, very warm. 

His answer caused Chanyeol to drop the documents he had been reading and he stares at his boyfriend, dumbfounded. The smile on his face widens so much his cheeks are starting to hurt and suddenly Chanyeol feels so very giddy, like all of the problems in the world has just suddenly disappeared. He couldn’t help the happy giggle that left his mouth though and before Kyungsoo could even do anything, Chanyeol pulls his boyfriend in to his arms, squeezing him tightly causing the latter to gasp in surprise before laughing, trying his hardest to wrap his arms around Chanyeol too but Chanyeol has his arms trapped.

“I love you, Do Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol exclaims, still hugging his boyfriend. Kyungsoo smiles and nods his head, pressing his face in to Chanyeol’s neck – he likes how they fit each other perfectly like puzzle pieces. He presses his lips on to the pulsing point on Chanyeol’s neck. 

The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes, just basking in each other's presences and warmth and just as Kyungsoo is finally about to doze off, Chanyeol finally decides to pick him up and because Kyungsoo couldn’t see at all, he lets out a gasp, quickly grasping Chanyeol. His boyfriend simply nuzzles his head and places a kiss on his temple.   
“Let’s get you to bed, Kyungsoo.”

Once the two of them are settled nicely under the comforter, Kyungsoo presses himself against Chanyeol, letting out a sigh of content when he hears the familiar beat. Chanyeol grins at his boyfriend’s actions before wrapping his arms around the latter, pulling his closer. “I love you.” 

Kyungsoo hums sleepily, pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s beating heart. “I love you too.” He closes his eyes and listens to the steady thumping, the smile is prominent and still on his face even as he drifts off to sleep.

v. Lullaby

Chanyeol’s favourite lullaby comes in the form of Do Kyungsoo. As cheesy and cringe-worthy as this may sound to some, Chanyeol honestly likes listening to Kyungsoo’s steady breathing. Just like how Kyungsoo likes listening to his heartbeat whenever they are about to go to sleep, Chanyeol’s the same too. He likes to listen to the sound of Kyungsoo breathing and feel the steady rise and fall against his chest. It makes him feel warm, feel complete. 

It’s even better than his mum’s purring and that’s saying something because prior to meeting Kyungsoo and becoming very acquainted with him, Chanyeol’s favourite lullaby was still his mum’s purring. It used to put him to sleep immediately but now, he’s glad. Chanyeol’s very glad that his favourite lullaby is ultimately just Kyungsoo.

He holds Kyungsoo tighter in his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. Kyungsoo shifts slightly and lets out a sigh as he holds on to Chanyeol’s arms, smiling his sleep. Chanyeol hopes his boyfriend will have a good night’s sleep as he continues to stare at his sleeping boyfriend.


	3. vi - vii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, unedited and short too! thank you to everyone that gave this series a chance ^x^ hopefully I can post the next bit sometime soon! (also I'm working on a new story/series as well!)

vi. Rumour

Do Kyungsoo was never one to listen to rumours, even when it involves him. He also does not listen to rumours especially when it involves Chanyeol. But Kyungsoo is only human and as a human, his curiousity tends to get the best of him. He has always wondered why Chanyeol never lets him touch his face fully – Chanyeol only ever lets Kyungsoo hold on to his cheeks and his hands, occasionally he lets Kyungsoo play with his hair but never more than that.

Kyungsoo has heard that Chanyeol is born half-demon and half-human. Truthfully, Kyungsoo doesn’t really care so much about what race Chanyeol is. Chanyeol is one of the sweetest, nicest man he has ever met and there is no denying the fact that Chanyeol is the only man that has been able to make him actually feel. So it somehow bothers him that Chanyeol has yet to tell Kyungsoo the truth. Is he afraid that he will leave him once Kyungsoo figures out that he is half-demon?

Kyungsoo also heard the nasty comments some of the townspeople make but Kyungsoo thinks they are biased and most of their judgments have been clouded. Chanyeol had been nice enough to move him towards the direction of the town and even returned his cane when he didn’t necessarily have to. There was just something precious about Chanyeol that made him memorable to Kyungsoo.

Perhaps Kyungsoo needs to be the one to approach the problem; he just wants to be able to touch his boyfriend and shower him with affections freely without any restraints.

vii. Eating Out

Chanyeol feels very nervous. He pulls on the tie and clears his throat a few times. Kyungsoo has reassured him a couple of times that he does not mind being seen out in the open with him and despite the reassurance, Chanyeol still cannot help but feel nervous, scared and anxious. What if Kyungsoo finally decides that being with him was just too much? What if being with someone like Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s lovely image will become tainted?

“Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol snaps out of his reverie and shakes his head a couple of times before reaching for Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo smiles the moment Chanyeol grasp his hand and he tightens the hold he has on Chanyeol’s hand in return. “Sorry about that.” Chanyeol murmurs sheepishly. He needs to stop getting lost in his own thoughts lest he wants Kyungsoo to figure him out – but this in itself is a challenge. Kyungsoo seems to know him better than Chanyeol knows himself and that’s somewhat scary.

Kyungsoo hums before he swings their hands together. Chanyeol smiles at his boyfriend’s actions. Kyungsoo just knows when to cheer him up even without Chanyeol telling him. “So where are we planning on eating tonight?” Kyungsoo asks as he looks in Chanyeol’s general direction.

“I came across a really nice, quaint ramen place.” Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo and gently lead Kyungsoo down the road. “I remember you telling me that you have yet to try any Japanese cuisine and it’s the best in town too!” Chanyeol shields Kyungsoo away from the prying eyes of the townspeople. Some of them have gotten used to seeing Chanyeol and Kyungsoo together but some were rather obvious in showing their dislikes at the sight of a half-demon with a blind human together.

“Oh, really?” Kyungsoo asks and then he smiles. “Well, I am looking forward to tasting it then.” Kyungsoo walks closer to Chanyeol and Chanyeol grins at his boyfriend’s subtle actions. Chanyeol drapes his arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder to pull the latter closer to him and with how close the two of them are walking, Chanyeol can smell Kyungsoo’s scent and his heart flutters.

“I am so excited for this.” Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol when they got closer to the restaurant. Chanyeol grins. He does that a lot especially when he’s with Kyungsoo. He’s never short of any smiles. “I can already smell it.”

Chanyeol presses his lips to Kyungsoo’s temple, surprising the latter. Kyungsoo looks up at him and raises one of his eyebrows. “Just felt like doing that; it’s also our first time eating out isn’t it?” Chanyeol points out and Kyungsoo nods his head. This is the first time Chanyeol has enough confidence to actually bring Kyungsoo out for dinner – Kyungsoo had to reassure him a few hundred times that he really doesn’t care about what everyone thinks of them – and Chanyeol is starting to think that it is a very good idea. One of things he has ever done. “Let’s go in then.”


	4. viii - ix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, this is not edited so there will be mistakes! thank you for reading ^x^

**viii. under the sheets**

“Kyungsoo, can you please tell me what else you like?” Chanyeol asked as he lowered his head and brushed his lips against Kyungsoo’s lightly. “I am very interested in what else you like.” He moved his head towards Kyungsoo’s neck, brushing his lips over the sensitive spot he knows Kyungsoo has and smiles against his neck when Kyungsoo lets out a gasp. “I think you like this a lot.” Chanyeol mentioned near his ear, giving kittenish licks when Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo’s pulse beginning to race.

Kyungsoo didn’t give him any reply but instead he closed his eyes, concentrating on Chanyeol’s every movement and the heat his body was radiating. He tipped his head slightly and once again, Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol smiling against his neck. When Chanyeol decided to pull him closer and leave small bite marks on his neck, Kyungsoo could not help but mewl at the pleasure. His breathing is starting to quicken.

“I also think you would like this.” Chanyeol murmured when he pulled away only to press his lips against Kyungsoo’s gently. Kyungsoo’s hands immediately went to Chanyeol’s face and when Kyungsoo began to kiss him back, he is excited to know that Chanyeol’s heart is racing just as much as his is.

Chanyeol is breathing hard the moment he lifted his head from Kyungsoo. He tilted Kyungsoo’s head and teased Kyungsoo by stroking his tongue over Kyungsoo’s bottom lip and when Kyungsoo gasped, that’s when Chanyeol took advantage and slipped his tongue in. The moan Kyungsoo let out, Chanyeol greedily swallowed them all.

Kyungsoo tangled his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him closer – now Chanyeol has no choice but to press his body against Kyungsoo’s – and he can feel Chanyeol moving his hands lower. Kyungsoo lets out another moan when Chanyeol gripped his butt in his hands, squeezing them as he pulled Kyungsoo flush against his hardening erection. Kyungsoo almost wants to cry when Chanyeol’s hard erection rubs against his and Kyungsoo tried to buck his hips but because Chanyeol still has a hold on him, he barely got the friction he wanted.

When Chanyeol pulled away from the kiss, he could even see a string of saliva between them and Kyungsoo opened his eyes and tried to look at Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, please, please.”

Kyungsoo had sounded so debauched, breathless and simply sexy and the expression he is currently wearing makes Chanyeol feel slightly possessive and the urge to cum is really strong. Chanyeol groaned and tried his hardest not to think about how much he wants to bury himself in Kyungsoo. Tonight is all about bring Kyungsoo pleasure – tonight is purely Kyungsoo’s night.

“I love you.” Chanyeol pressed his lips on Kyungsoo’s once more and Kyungsoo sighs as he returns the kiss, angling his head so the kiss becomes deeper.

 

**ix. childhood**

Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo closer to him and Kyungsoo smiles at the action before he makes himself comfortable, leaning against Chanyeol’s side. The weather was perfect for cuddling and Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol enough by now to know that the latter will definitely try his hardest to get Kyungsoo to be near him. Not that Kyungsoo will ever complain because he actually likes being near and around Chanyeol. Chanyeol is safe, comfortable and Kyungsoo doesn’t know when but at some point, Chanyeol has also become his home.

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo simply moves his head the slightest bit just to show Chanyeol that he is indeed listening and awake. “How were you like as a child?” He asked tentatively. This subject never came up in any of their conversations and Chanyeol also rarely hears Kyungsoo talk about his childhood too. When Chanyeol had visited Kyungsoo’s house, he didn’t even see any photos of Kyungsoo nor his family.

(Although when Chanyeol looks back upon this very day, he would feel very stupid and silly for asking Kyungsoo such a question).

“I’m sorry if this is a sensitive issue to you but I’m very curious and I want to know…” Chanyeol trailed off, observing Kyungsoo’s expression. Chanyeol feels relieved when Kyungsoo chuckles and pats his hand.

“I was a very quiet kid and tried my hardest not to get in to any trouble.” Kyungsoo mentioned. “Though I think that was very futile – people tend to think I am being rude to them because they don’t know about me being blind.” Kyungsoo chuckles as he recalled how his childhood had been. “I also think my childhood was pretty normal – as normal as it can get for a blind man.” Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol. “I grew up with my grandparents. According to them, my parents left when I was really young, gave me up to them and they have been the one to watch over me from when I was young until their very last breath.” Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol’s hand again when the latter tightens his hold on Kyungsoo’s body, almost pulling him in for a hug. “It’s alright – that happened at least a while ago; I am over it now.”

Chanyeol continues to observe Kyungsoo who is still smiling and with a pout, Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo in for a back hug. He rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. “I wish I had met you earlier – then you wouldn’t have to be so alone especially after your grandparents passed away.” Even though this happened a while ago, Chanyeol still could not help but feel sad that he couldn’t have been there for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo also did not deserve to be sad, alone nor did he deserve any of the bad things that happened to him.

Kyungsoo chuckles. “You’re silly, love, but thank you.” Kyungsoo turns his head and places a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol smiles and tightens the hold he has on Kyungsoo, pulling him closer. “My grandparents were the best – they taught me a lot of important things and I think they helped shape me to who I am now.” The smile on Kyungsoo’s face widens as he remembers all the fun times he had with his grandparents. There were of course bad times as well but Kyungsoo only wanted to focus on all the good and fun times he had shared with his grandparents. “What about you?”

Chanyeol pouts. “I hated it.” Chanyeol confessed. “As a kid, mum used to say I was a menace and I liked fighting with my sister but at the end of the day, we would always make up though! But I think mum liked saying how I always took off a few years off of her life span.” Chanyeol chuckles. “But yeah, I hated my childhood – people bullied me for being a half-demon.” He honestly didn’t think his childhood had been fun, at least outside of his household. He had always been jealous of his older sister – she was born a full demon and therefore didn’t have as much troubles growing up as he had – though now that he is older and slightly more mature, Chanyeol isn’t jealous of Yoora as much. Humans and Demons alike jested him for being a half-born because according to them, nothing is much worse than being born a Halfling.

Kyungsoo took that chance to turn his body around so that he can wrap his arms around Chanyeol. Chanyeol hums in content and snuggles closer to Kyungsoo. “It’s alright; you don’t have to mind them anymore. They don’t know you – that’s why they’re so mean to you.” Kyungsoo places his hand on one of Chanyeol’s cheek before he slowly peppers the latter with light kisses. Chanyeol giggles and flushes when Kyungsoo laughs merrily. “I love you just the way you are and I think you’re wonderful. I hope I can get to meet your sister and your mother soon.”

Chanyeol has never felt happier. He simply nods his head and pulls Kyungsoo back in to his embrace, humming happily. Kyungsoo smiles to himself; a happy Chanyeol is a happy Kyungsoo.


End file.
